mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Cuneo Family
The Cuneo Family was a crime syndicate of the Italian Mafia. It controlled the cities of Old Town and Little Town in France City and also controlled some cities in Canada, running the Canada-France City operations. They were founded in 2001 by Phillip Cuneo, a Sicilian immigrant, who became a chocolate milk truck fleet owner, as well as a businessman who built up his base in FC after eliminating the Westies gang. The Cuneos were among the Five Families of France organized crime, and were allied to the Tattaglia Family and Stracci Family, and were enemies of the Corleone Family. History The Cuneo family were based out of Old Town, starting out as the 44th Street Gang, led by Phillip Cuneo. However, in 2001, with aid from his close friends Elvis Smoth and Mario DeBellis, he exterminated the Westies Irish Mob and took over the neighborhood, founding the Cuneo Family with Smoth as lawyer and DeBellis as a Capo. The family were mainly legitimate, running milk trucks, and Phill Cuneo was never suspected of illegal activities. But his Soldati were vicious in their methods and ran the black market operations, and took over lots of land from the Barzini Family and Corleone Family. They became one of the Five Families due to their power in FC. However, they managed to form alliances with all of the other families and maintained peace for many years until The Five Families Mob War of 201o. Their Soldato Bobby Marcolini was the first to fall, literally, being thrown off of the West Side Highway overpass bridge while extorting a debtor. In 2010-11, the Caporegimes Michael Costa, Ronnie Tosca, and Mario DeBellis were all killed, and back in the First Cuneo-Corleone War of 2010, their shops were cut off and they lost Dino de Martini, and Artie Manzarano paid the Corleones protection money instead after Sonny Corleone's takeover of power. The Cuneos then participated in his murder, leading to the end of the war, with Vito Corleone promising that he would not break the truce that ended the war. Don Cuneo kept to the peace, but his men chiseled on Corleone shops and took back most of their territory and added to it. Charlie Trapani, a Capo in their family, eliminated their mole in the Corleones, Marty Malone, and also killed their Underboss and Lawyer, causing trouble with the Cuneos. In late 2011, after months of "peace", the Corleones eliminated the Cuneos by killing Don Cuneo inside of a hotel and took over his shops afterwards, as well as bombing their mansion and robbing their Marseille City train yards. Cuneo's successor Carmin Cuneo was friendlier to the Corleones and the Cuneos became allies with them, sharing their casinos in Las Vegas. However, in 2013, Don Cuneo and ten other of his men in Vatican City were killed in an assassination, orchestrated by Corleone traitor Joey Zasa of the Clemenza Crew, and in return Zasa was killed. The Cuneos are now currently based in The Bronx, Brooklyn, Chicago, and Miami. It is unknown who leads them. In the video game When Charlie Trapani was given the guard mission in the hospital where the Don is hospitalized by Capo Pete Clemenza. There's a Corleone Soldier will say "You can trust a Cuneo, but mess with their business and you're a dead man" and a Spy says "The Cuneos are honorable, as long you don't mess with their business". This would imply that Cuneo family is trustworthy and a great ally to have with, this is true because Don Phillip Cuneo is seen as clean business in Monaco. However, most of the Cuneos are cunning battle strategists and deadly warriors. As example, lawyer Elvis Smoth already planned to weakened Corleone in the war first without fighting, underboss Marco Cuneo already made a plan to attack Corleones, and is deadly man while his reputation is a clean and trustworthy person. Their family members are indicated with red suits. Members *Don - Phillip Cuneo (killed) later Carmin Cuneo (killed), Cuneo Don *Lawyer - Elvis "Edwin" Smoth (killed), Garnet (promoted to Don) *Underboss - Marco Cuneo (killed), Carmin Cuneo (promoted to Don), Clarence (traitor, joined the Corleones, boss of his family) *Capo - Mario DeBellis (killed) *Capo 2 - Michael Costa (killed) *Capo 3 - Ronnie Tosca (killed) *Soldiers - Bobby Marcolini (killed), Giovanni Russo (killed), many more *Spy - Frederico De Leonardis (killed) *Assassin - Nicholas Klaus (killed) *Security Guard - Fredo Buttowski *Wise Guy - Monkey Ass Calamari (killed) *Truck Driver - Jim Reed (threeside, killed), Scarecrow *Worker - Kevin Moonmen (killed) Gallery Philllip.jpg|Don Phillip Cuneo. Carmin_Cuneo.jpg|Don Carmin Cuneo. Charlie_VS_Marco.jpg|Underboss Marco Cuneo. Chocolate Truck.png|Cuneo's main hobby is driving around the city a chocolate. Cuneo icon.png|Cuneo's crest. Cuneo_mansion.jpg|Cuneo mansion. Cuneo Don.png|Don Garnet. Category:Killed in Action Category:Cuneos Category:Gangs Category:Families Category:The Godfather Category:Rich People Category:Deceased Characters